headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Drak Pack
Category:Programs Drak Pack was an American animated children's series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and aired on CBS from 1980 to 1982, spanning a total of sixteen episodes. Though not directly in-line with the horror genre, the series was a send-up to several notable iconic monster figures, specifically, the classical renditions of Dracula, the Wolf Man and the Frankenstein Monster. The main characters on the show were three teenagers who made-up the superhero team the Drak Pack. All three were the descendents of legendary monsters who atoned for the sins of their parents by using their monster powers to fight against crime. The leader of the group was Drak, Jr., the grand-nephew of the infamous Count Dracula. The others were Frankie - a living iteration of the Frankenstein Monster and Howler - a werewolf. The primary antagonist of the series was the diabolical Doctor Dred and his evil organization O.G.R.E., which consisted of Vampira, Mummy Man, Toad and Fly. Episodes The Team The Drak Pack was a fictional team of super-powered monsters featured in the 1980-1982 animated television series Drak Pack. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and lasted sixteen episodes. As the main characters of the series, the Drak Pack appeared in all sixteen episodes. The Drak Pack consisted of three super-powered teenagers named Drak, Jr., Frankie and Howler - all of whom were the descendents of legendary monsters of old. To atone for the sins of their parents, the three youths used their monster powers to fight against the forces of evil. Their arch nemesis was Dr. Dred, leader of a monstrous criminal organization known as O.G.R.E. (Organization of Generally Rotten Endeavors). All of the members of the Drak Pack assumed normal human guises. To transform into their more monstrous images, they clasped hands together and shouted "Whacko!" This gesture was referred to as the "Drak Whack". The team availed themselves of an amphibious flying vessel dubbed "The Drakster". The term is derived from Dragster, which is another name used to describe a custom built automobile used in the sport of drag racing. Notes & Trivia * Drak Pack: The Complete Series was released as a three-disc DVD collection in Region 1 format in Canada on February 5th, 2008 by Visual Entertainment. The US Region 1 edition was released on September 6th, 2011. * The thematic elements featured in Drak Pack bear a strong resemblance to Groovie Goolies, a cartoon series produced by Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott which aired on CBS from 1970 to 1971. * Another show that bore similarities to Drak Pack was Monster Squad - a live-action children's series that presented Dracula, the Frankenstein Monster and the Werewolf as heroic figures who slept in a wax museum by day and fought crime by night. * The character voices used in Drak Pack were inspired by several notable celebrities. Jerry Dexter, who voiced Drak, patterned his voices after Don Adams from Get Smart fame. Julie McWhirter's Vampira was styled after actress Eva Gabor and Don Messick's voice for Toad was an obvious lampoon of character actor Peter Lorre. Alan Oppenheimer provided the voice for Dracula, which was of course an exagerrated version of Bela Lugosi's thick Hungarian accent from the original Dracula film. See also External Links * * Drak Pack at Wikipedia * Drak Pack at TV Guide * Drak Pack at Toon Tracker * Drak Pack at ShareTV.org * Drak Pack at TV.com guide * Drak Pack at TV Rage.com guide ---- Category:CBS Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:Alan Oppenheimer Category:William Hanna